Developers may need to debug applications. In order to debug applications, developers may trace applications using a dynamic tracing tool during a debug session. This may allow the developer to probe various applications in languages such as C, C++, and/or Java. The dynamic tracing tool may allow the developer to access the arguments of functions in the applications and to take various actions when the probe, or trace point, is reached.